An electrical connector can allow for the connection of integrated circuits on circuit boards to cables or electronic devices. Electrical signals propagate through conductors of the electrical connector as the signals pass to/from the circuit board. In some examples, electrical interconnections are not difficult to form when signal line densities are relatively low. In addition, signal integrity is much less of a concern when designing connectors for relatively slow data rate applications. However, equipment manufacturers and consumers continually desire ever higher signal line densities and faster data rates.
Electrical connectors with relatively high signal line densities have been developed for use with high speed circuits (e.g., circuits with transmission rate of at least 5 GHz). However, with higher signal lines densities and faster data rates, signal integrity may by undesirably influenced as a result of increased interference between circuits, for example. Available high speed interconnect solutions can be complex, utilizing precisely fabricated component designs that are sensitive to even small manufacturing variations, and thus expensive and difficult to manufacture.